Wrong Yet It Feels So Right
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Ben and Kevin are watching movies at his house since Gwen's busy and there play fight crosses lines that where never meant to be crossed yet neither seem to care that it's wrong because it feels so right.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

First time writing a Kevin/Ben, was in two minds about writing it but here it is and It's up.

Please Note: I have to post it to see the rest of the mistakes, so bare with me.

Hope you like it because I might have part two on the way.

* * *

><p><span>Wrong Yet It Feels So Right.<span>

Ben sat down next to Kevin on the couch feeling drained; fighting all the time with little room for a social life would do that to you. Thankfully it was Friday night and his parents where away leaving him alone in the house which he took the chance to invite Gwen and Kevin over for a movie with all the extra's but as normal Gwen had work to do. So that left him with Kevin who was sat with his feet on the couch table and the bowl of popcorn on his lap as he placed a beer down on the table, one cool thing was his parents said he could drink in the house since he saved the world all the time.

However that left little room to drink because he could get the call at any moment to go save the world and it would be bad if he a little tipsy at the same time, so he asked his grandfather to handle problem tonight and only call him as a last resort. Ben had a feeling the Plumbers could handle it thought so that left him room to relax and have a beer or two…maybe even three. He leaned back and grabbed a handful of popcorn as Kevin clicked play on the movie menu yet when Kevin snorted chick flick Ben just shrugged "It was for Gwen."

Kevin rolled his eyes "Why she's not here." He looked at the smaller man who had one leg raised with his foot flat on the edge of the cushion and the other extended on the coffee table. Ben looked at his best friend "Last time we had movie night we had a guy film so it was Gwen's turn tonight, not my fault she didn't come." He looked back at the screen seeing the open credits appear and pointed to it when he felt Kevin still looking at him. Kevin looked at the screen wondering what all the fuss about Bridesmaids was, he found some of it amusing but that was about it while Kevin was in kinks over it…maybe it was his beer.

"You drunk?"

Ben turned to look at the taller man with a smile still on his face "What are you on about its hilarious." He glanced back at the screen but frowned when Kevin stole his beer "Hey give it back." because he wasn't finished with it. Kevin held it over the arm chair on his left side so Ben couldn't get it unless he stood up "No more for you." He smirked when the brunette shook his head before punching him in the arm and reached for his. Ben knew Kevin's smirk grew when he shook the empty bottle on the table and turned his head "Give me it." He wanted more and would only go get one as a last resort because he was feeling lazy.

Kevin shook his head and raised his arm showing Ben the bottle and when the younger man tried to grab it he dropped his arm and groaned as Ben's knee landed on his thigh while the younger man tried to grab his beer back. Ben rested his chest against the arm and tried to keep Kevin's arm still so he could grab the beer but when teeth sank into the back of his shoulder he cried out and pushed down hard with his knee. Kevin pulled his mouth back "Ahh." He tried to move his thigh but Ben didn't let up and it was one of those spots that made you laugh but at the same time it hurt a little bit, he raised his hand and pulled it back before slapping the younger man ass.

Ben felt his mouth part in shock and whined at the sting in his butt cheek "Bitch." He looked over his shoulder at Kevin who smirked before raising his hand again, he shook his head but it didn't stop the taller man who slapped him again. Kevin felt a kick of amusement shoot through his body at Ben's whine and watched as the younger man arched his back while resting his head on his forearm "Still want the beer." He raised his arm until it pressed against Ben's head. Ben turned his face to Kevin, whose lap he was sort of kneeling over while resting his head on the couch arm "Yes I do but will you give me it." He felt a little buzzed but that was about it.

_Lair. _

He ignored the voice in his head "Please Kevin just give me it." Yet when the older man smirked it made him frown before his eyes widened as his cried out again. Kevin couldn't resist when Ben said it like that and slapped his ass again loving the whine but soothed his hand over Ben's cheek when the younger man bit his lip in pain. Ben slid his knee over Kevin thigh till it rested between Kevin's legs and leant forward in a last ditch effort to grab his beer but the older man just lifted it out the way making him groan in frustration as he moved back to his side.

Kevin watched him lean back and brought the beer to his lips before humming "This is good." And smirked yet again when Ben came at him, he tipped his arm back hiding the beer over the back and watched as Ben straddled him trying to get it. Ben grabbed Kevin's shoulders and squeezed digging his thumb in trying to get him to move his arm but the most the other man did was turn to bit his hand so he pulled them back before leaning forward. Kevin bucked his hips when Ben nearly grabbed the bottle and raised his other hand to slap his ass cheek but made sure it was the untouched one, after slapping it he squeezed it.

Ben rested his hands on Kevin's shoulder and looked down at the older man "Stop it." He felt his shoulders drop as a feeling started to raise, he licked his dry lips "Give me my beer please." Ben watched Kevin look thoughtful for a moment. Kevin grinned "I'll give it to you but I want a…" dare he say it yet with Ben sat over him slightly flushed while looking relaxed he did "….A kiss for it." He remained calm and simple raised one eyebrow at Ben. Ben felt his cheek's heat a little at Kevin's words and shook his head yet made a noise when Kevin raised his beer to sip from it "No give me." He leant forward for it but Kevin folded his arm behind his back.

"A kiss and you get it back, I'll even get you more from the fridge." Kevin watched as the younger man released his breath before hands slid down his chest to rest against his stomach; damn this was really going to happen. Ben nodded his head before leaning forward a bit, the buzz in his head only intensified as he bent his head down while Kevin tipped his up and brushed their lips before sucking in a breath as his eyes widen slightly. They shouldn't be doing this Kevin was his cousins boyfriend and this was crossing bounds that weren't meant to be crossed yet Ben didn't think he could stop as he stared at the older man.

Kevin saw panic enter Ben's eyes and knew he was thinking about this but that wasn't what he wanted so he brushed their lips one, twice but it was the third time with a little more pressure that had Ben's eyes closing as he responded. Ben parted his lips when a tongue flicked against his lips and felt his breathing hitch as their tongue brushed against each other's tentatively, he curled his fingers pulling the material over Kevin's stomach taunt. He couldn't describe it but it felt natural…almost right like this thing between then wasn't wrong for so many reasons.

Kevin nipped on Ben's bottom lip before sucking on the hurt and raised the beer pushing it against Ben's hands "There you go." The words where whispered in the room but it sounded as if they were the only one's talking. Ben opened his mouth but felt his bottom lips trembled and closed it before curling his fingers to take the bottle; he sat there for a moment longer looking at Kevin before catching himself and moved back to his side of the couch. Kevin stood up making his way to the fridge and grabbing the rest of the beers before coming back to find Ben sprawled out with his head on the arm rest.

Ben bent his knees with a smile as he looked back at the TV screen and felt his smile grow as Kevin placed the beers on the table; he waited till the older man resumed his position then extended his legs resting them over Kevin. Kevin raised an eyebrow but let Ben's feet go as he watched the rest of the film until stretched pushing his heels in his thigh, he bit back a smirk and reached forward for a beer but when a pillow hit him in the face it was game on. Ben grinned but tried to sit up when Kevin came over him quickly and pinned his arms to the couch before dipping his head, a cry left his lips as teeth clamped down on his neck.

He tipped his head to the side and back a bit as his back arched slightly while his hips rocked once, he tried not to keep still but when teeth bit down harder before lips sucked on the hurt Ben lost it a little. Kevin sucked on the hurt and rocked his hips once as Ben arched beneath him knowing this should stop but he couldn't and rocked his hips again while lifting his head "Behave." He watched Ben struggle to keep a straight face. God he was on fire and it felt so good even though he knew it would hurt later but Ben couldn't stop himself he rocked his hips and nipped at Kevin's chin "Make me."

Kevin nearly groaned at those words and pressed down on Ben harder as rocked his hips in time with the younger man while nipping at his bottom lip "You wish." He smirked at the whine he received, god who knew Ben could be so submissive and sexy. Ben tried to push up with his arms yet Kevin held fast so he raised his legs tightening them on Kevin' waist "More like you do." He moaned the words while tipping his head back "Been wanting to do this for a while have you." Ben closed his eyes.

Kevin peppered kisses over the column of flesh before him "Maybe but who knew you would want it so badly." he parted his lips to drag the tip of his tongue up Ben's throat and over his chin to flick over his lips.

He watched as pleasure played across Ben's face and loved the reaction he evoked "You seemed to like the ass spanking I gave you." He smirked at Ben's moan and the way his hips snapped forward. Ben pulled on his arms trying to free them but couldn't "Maybe I did but you made the first move, admit it you want me." He moaned when Kevin pulled him further down the couch before taking his wrists and pinned them above his head. Kevin smirked down at Ben "What makes you think that Benjy." He rocked his hips watching eyes struggle to stay open as lips parted, god this… him was heady and it made Kevin crave for more.

Ben turned his head to the side feeling sensations raise as pants left his lips "Your actions" he shivered when warm puffs of air fanned his ear "And you're so hard." Ben moaned when lips sucked at his lobe. Kevin rocked his hips pressing Ben's arms down harder into the couch before whispering "I can't help it" he sucked at the spot just below the younger man's ear "You make me want things" and it was the truth but it was things "That I shouldn't want" he skimmed his lips over Ben's jaw "This is wrong."

Ben turned his head and looked at Kevin whose lips hovered over his "Yet it feels so right." His breathing hitched when Kevin brushed their lips and when hands released his wrists he lifted his arms, he wrapped one around Kevin's neck and with the other one he pressed his hand to the man's jaw. Kevin cupped Ben's side before sliding the t-shirt up as he ravished the younger man's mouth; he slid his hands under Ben's back before trailing his lips south. Ben slid his fingers into raven locks and bent his fingers pulling on the strands as lips wrapped around his nipple before teeth bit it lightly "Kevin." He closed his eyes as the moan slipped free.

Damn this was better than his fantasies but it was wrong yet Kevin couldn't stop himself he trailed his lips down to flick his tongue out tracing muscles before circling Ben's naval as fingers gripped the edge of his sweats and pulled them down. Ben raised his arms and gripped the back of the couch with one while pressing his other above his head on the arm rest, when lips sucked at his hipbone he turned his head pressing his lips against his arm. Kevin dropped the sweats to the floor and pulled back slightly to take in the sight of Ben's hard length, it was weeping and slightly red at the tip while the vein underneath showed clearly.

Damn he must find this…no me extremely arousing Kevin groaned at the thought and lowered his mouth to blow on the tip before moving his lips to a tensing thigh. Ben arched his back as teeth sank into his thigh "Kevin please." They could play and explore later but right now he needed the man with a indescribable passion. He released the back of the couch from his death grip and gripped the man's wrists before pulling his hand up to flick his tongue over two fingers and groaned when Kevin pushed the two digits in his mouth. Kevin dragged his tongue over the base of Ben's cock before lapping at the head groaning at the taste of Ben's pre-cum and wrapped his fingers around the base before sliding his lips over the head.

Ben sucked harder on the fingers as his hips rocked forward feeling it rising like a tidal wave and slid his hand down Kevin's arm before pulling back "Kevin now, I can't wait." He had tried to ignore these feeling for years but now he knew Kevin felt the same. The dam had been broken and Ben wouldn't stop, he fastened his mouth against Kevin's when the man came over him and moaned as fingers circled his entrance before pressing in. Kevin dropped kisses to Ben's cheek when the younger man broke the kiss to take in much needed air, they both did yet it didn't stop him from reclaiming Ben's lips as hand tugged at his clothes.

He whined when Kevin refused to break the kiss so he could remove his t-shirt but Ben soon found his next target and unfastened Kevin's jeans before sliding them down his hips so far the used his feet the rest of the way. Kevin broke the kiss to suck at Ben's jaw before pulling back sitting up pulling Ben with him but when the younger man went to straddle him he spoke "Blow me." He smirked at the whine he got as Ben kissed him trying to distract him. Ben groaned as he straddled Kevin and spanned his fingers wide on the man's jaw as their tongue tangled; he rocked his hips against Kevin loving the sensation of their cock's brushing.

Kevin dropped one hand to Ben's hip as the other cupped the younger man's face "Can be lube, don't want to hurt you." He spoke the words through clenched teeth as hips moved against him. Ben sucked on Kevin's chin "I can't wait…" he tipped his head back as lips sucked at his neck while hand kneaded his ass "…Please fuck me." He slid his hands in raven hair before fisting it. Kevin bit Ben's shoulder and looked around for anything but the only thing was beer but so be it, if Ben couldn't wait then it would have to be used because he couldn't wait either. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck when the older man bent him backwards for a moment and looked down when they sat back against the couch to see a beer bottle.

He smirked at Ben's groan "You don't want to wait." He tipped the bottle in his hand to get it wet before stroking his cock as Ben tipped his face up fastening their lips back together. Ben sucked on Kevin's bottom lip and groaned in excitement as fingers circled his entrance again before pushing in; he moved his hips back sending the digits deeper "Now." He cried out into the older man's mouth. Kevin pulled his finger back before gripping Ben's as cheek with one hand and lined his cock up with the other before slowly pushing in. He sucked on the younger man's throat as he sank into Ben and hissed through his teeth at how tight the smaller man was.

Ben gripped Kevin's shoulders and curled his fingers letting his nails sink in as he looked down at the man; he pushed his hips back as he cupped Kevin's face and brushed their lips. Kevin sucked on Ben's bottom lip before rocking his hips forward and groaned as Ben panted into his mouth as he slid all the way in. Ben stared at Kevin feeling sensations overloading him but didn't give himself chance to think about it as he lifted his hips slightly before pushing down loving the older man's groan as his eyes closed, it sent a thrill through him. Kevin found himself pushed back against the couch as Ben leaned forward brushing their lips planting his hands on his chest before lifting his hips again, he gripped slender hips helping Ben's to lift them before pulling him back down.

Ben slid his hands up Kevin's abs and up over hardened pecs before curling his fingers to drag his nails down Kevin's chest and bit his lip when Kevin's hips bucked. Kevin watched as Ben moved on his lap and slid his hands up his sides "Fuck Ben." He lifted his hips watching as Ben tipped his head back on a moan, good god he had never seen a more erotic sight in his life. Ben bit his lip and slammed his hips down crying out again as Kevin hit his sweet spot; he lifted his head to look at the older man and slid his hands up a defined chest "Fuck me."

Kevin brought their chest flush against each other before cupping Ben's ass as he lowered them to the floor and fastened their lips together while pulling his hips back before thrusting forward. Ben closed in eyes in rapture and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as he arched his back moving his hips in answer to the older man's. He moaned out loud while spanning his fingers wide before curling them letting his nails sink into Kevin's back before sucking on the shoulder before him; Ben tightened his legs around Kevin as sensations built.

Kevin slid his hand under the smaller man's back tracing the arch with his fingers before dropping kisses to the skin under his lips, he pressed their bodies tighter together as his built a rhythm with his thrust. Ben turned his head seeking lips and moaned when Kevin's found his; he rocked his hips a little faster helpless to stop the cries leaving his lips as Kevin hit his sweet spot on every thrust "Kev…ahn." Ben dropped his head back to the floor looking at the man. Kevin braced himself above Ben as he moved his hips faster watching green eyes drowning in pleasure and dipped his head brushing their lips swallowing the soft cries a hands clutched at his biceps.

Ben tightened his legs around Kevin and clutch at his biceps tighter as a fire storm swept through him, he cried out into Kevin's mouth as his body tensed and his back arched. Kevin swallowed Ben's cry as he thrust his hips once more before groaning as his climax claimed him, he sucked on Ben's bottom lips as his body went lax dropping his weight against the younger man. Ben hummed in delight at Kevin's body pressed against his and soothed his hand down a slightly damp back before kissing the older man feeling content, happy and satisfied consider what they just done and what it meant.

Kevin smiled into the kiss before pulling back "Who knew you were a cuddlier." He brushed their lips again before nuzzling his way down Ben's jaw and to his neck feeling happy. Even after what they done and the fact he should be anything but happy Kevin couldn't help it he was and when Ben hugged him tightly he slid his arms under the smaller man before lifting him up. Ben slid one hand into Kevin's hair and dropped a kiss to his shoulder "Where we going." He pulled back slightly to look at the taller man and smiled brushing their lips. Kevin entered Ben's bedroom and dropped him on the double bed "Here" he nipped Ben's bottom lip "Thought I'd stay a bit."

Ben raised one eyebrow "Did you." He smirked when the older man nodded before pulling out which made him moan, he soothed his hands over Kevin's shoulders. Kevin grinned "Yeah I did you got a problem with it." He watched the younger man roll over before crawling up the bed before sliding under the covers but god damn, the sight of Ben crawling made him groan and follow closely behind. Ben lay on his side and patted the spot next to him and when Kevin slid under the covers he pressed close and dropped a kiss to the older man's chest "No I got no problem." Even though he should.

Kevin brushed their lips as he pulled Ben flush with himself "Good." He slid one arm over the smaller man's waist as Ben nipped his bottom lip. Ben hummed into the kiss and pushed Kevin on to his back before rolling his hips loving the groan he received and leant down fastening their mouths.

Both men indulged in each other numerous times that night both oblivious to the fact a mobile continued to vibrate while lightly up with a certain name flashing on the screen: _**Gwen Calling. (GF)**_

Ben woke that morning to find himself alone and Kevin gone but found a smile playing on his lips as he noticed Kevin dressed him in his sweats but the older man's t-shirt before leaving. He curled his arm close to his face and inhaled, smelling Kevin and loving it as he slid the covers higher around himself wondering when he would see Kevin next when a pink post it note on the wall grabbed his attention. Ben lifted his arm out the covers and pulled it off the wall and read it feeling his smile grow:

_Last night was fun Benjy, can't wait till next time. K._

Neither could Ben as he stuck the post it note back on the wall before rolling over and snuggling down on the side Kevin had slept feeling happy and excited with a warmth in his chest he'd never felt before as he closed his eyes again sliding into sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Did you like it? Would you want a part Two, if you do please read The Truth Comes Knocking.

If there's any mistakes you would like to let me know about, I would be so greatful and will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
